


Eichen house

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Peter was losing his mind. Nothing was real anymore. Being locked up in Eichen house for months on end was boring to say the least. But being locked up in the supernatural ward was even more boring, he didn't ever get any visitors.





	

Peter was losing his mind. Nothing was real anymore. Being locked up in Eichen house for months on end was boring to say the least. But being locked up in the supernatural ward was even more boring, he didn't ever get any visitors. 

 

Peter was pacing the length of the room when one of the orderlies dropped a book into the slot, which then dropped into the room. Peter went to observe the book and was shriek to see a note in it.

 

"I see you've been getting my books, you’re not enemy Stiles." Peter read aloud. Peter grinned and looked at the book. It was a book on vampires. An interest Peter had told the boy long before he was locked up. He was shocked the boy remembered. 

 

Peter set down and wrote a thank you letter. 

 

***

 

A week later came another book with another note. 

 

"I'm glad you’re doing great, I mean as much as you can be. I'm glad you liked the books I've been sending. I remember Eichen house being boring and a lot of alone time so I figured books would be the best bet for you. I'm glad to hear from you, please don't lose contact. Your friend, Stiles." Peter read aloud. 

 

Peter grinned and wrote him another letter. 

 

***

 

After two months of constant letters and books Peter got the courage to ask the boy out. He wanted to have a face to face talk. To actually see the boy and see how he really is doing. 

 

Peter was nervous when the new book came, along with the new letter. In his last letter, he had asked the boy on a date. 

 

"I would love to go on a date with you. Your potential boyfriend." Peter grinned as he read the letter out loud. 

 

***

Peter was nervous this was the day of his date. He brushed his hair and then his teeth. He looked in the mirror and smoothed out his clothes. 

 

"He's ready." The orderly said at the door. Peter grinned and followed the orderly to a little room. 

 

When Stiles and Peter came face to face they each had huge smiles on their face. Stiles hugged Peter for a long time, just breathing in his scent. 

 

"I've waited for this moment for months." Stiles confessed. 

 

"Really?" Peter was shocked, he didn't realize the boy cared so much. 

 

"Yes silly. I've always had a crush on you and now I finally got that date I've been wanting." Stiles looked Peter straight in the eye as he spoke so he knew he wasn't lying. 

 

"That far back?" Peter had no clue the boy had these feeling for him. That would explain all the arousal he would smell coming from the boy.

 

"Peter I'm glad you asked me out but why?" Stiles tilted his head to the side. 

 

"Because I've been slowly falling for you since I first met you." Peter confessed. 

 

Stiles leaned forward and captured Peter lips in a heated kiss, that was full of sexual tension. 

 


End file.
